Illjwamh's First Kouyako
by illjwamh
Summary: That's right, a Kouyako. My twomonth anniversary story. Taichi and Yamato decide that Izzy needs more of a social life, so they set him up on a blind date. He's not too happy about it. He wishes Miyako were in town so he could talk to her about it.


Disclaimer: Do I own Digimon? Of course not. Do I wish I did? Not really, then I would   
have to deal with people complaining about the story. Now matter how you put it, there's   
always going to be somebody who doesn't like it. This is bad enough.  
  
Author's Notes: That's right, a Kouyako. This is my two-month anniversary story, which   
means it will be really good. (At least that's what I'm hoping for.) If my fics were   
soldiers, the anniversary fics would be the elite warriors. If my fics were food, the AF's   
would be the stuff you can only get at fancy restaurants that cost more than your car. I   
could go on, but I think you get the idea. Any who, the reason I decided to write a   
Kouyako, well, it was all of DigitalAnimeFox's stuff. The way she writes this couple   
makes them seem so perfect for each other. If she's reading this, then I thank her for   
inspiring me. All ass-kissing aside, I think this is a great story in its own right. Just as   
with Opening Night, I'm going to focus just on the main characters. This will be written   
from Izzy's perspective (I'm using his dubbed name because it's faster and easier to   
type-aren't I a lazy bastard?), since I don't think I'd do a very good job writing from a   
girl's viewpoint. Of course, out of necessity, a few scenes will be in Miyako's   
perspective, but that'll be kept to a minimum in order to preserve maximum realism. By   
the way, I'm mixing Japanese names and dubbed names. I just like some of them better,   
and sometimes, as I already mentioned, out of sheer laziness. I hope nobody minds. If   
you do, then save it for the reviews, okay? I have no sarcastic comments today, so I'll just   
let you go on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Illjwamh's First Kouyako (For Lack of a Better Title)  
  
17 year-old Koushiro Izumi sat at his computer, like he did most days, typing away.   
He was currently working on a new program that would allow him to monitor all areas of   
the digiworld at one time. It was raining outside, and Izzy was vaguely aware of the   
pitter-patter of raindrops splattering against his bedroom window as he worked. For any   
other boy his age, this would have been a rather dull way to spend a Saturday afternoon,   
but he was enjoying himself. He loved working on his computer, it helped him just relax   
and let it all go. Furthermore, it made him feel good to be accomplishing something.  
He sighed. No one understood how he could love sitting inside on his computer all   
day. Taichi and Yamato were always bugging him about it. The only person who could   
see where he was coming from was Miyako. She was much like him. She would spend   
hours a day on her computer, but unlike him, she did have a bit of a social life.  
It didn't matter, because Miyako hadn't been around for a while anyway. She and her   
family had gone off somewhere to do who-knows-what about a week and a half ago.   
Now he was left without anyone to relate to during the long, hard summer months.  
  
He was just putting the finishing touches on an area of his program when the phone   
rang. He was the only one home, so that meant he got stuck having to answer it. Just his   
luck, it was none other than Taichi.  
"Hey, Izzy! How's it goin'?" the soccer player practically yelled through the phone.  
"Okay, I guess," Izzy replied. "How are things with you?"  
"A little dull, to tell you the truth," Taichi said. "Yamato and I were thinking of going   
out and having some fun tonight, you interested?"   
Izzy wasn't interested, but he gave up right away. He had already turned down Taichi   
and Yamato twice this week, and he didn't want to seem rude. Plus, he knew Tai would   
just keep bugging him about it until he gave in.  
"Sure, Tai," he said through the phone, "What were you guys planning on doing?"  
"Oh, just cruising around," Taichi answered. "You know, going around to all of the   
places we used to hang out. Might meet a few girls. . ." he drifted off purposefully. He   
knew Izzy got extremely nervous around members of the opposite sex. Izzy knew he   
knew this, and was a little annoyed.  
"Taichi. . ." he warned. The other boy just laughed.  
"Hey, hey, lighten up, okay? Honestly, you really need to get out more, Izzy."  
Deep down, Izzy knew his friend was probably right. It wasn't particularly healthy for   
a person to stay inside all the time, but he didn't care. That's what he liked to do. Besides,   
he didn't stay indoors ALL the time, he went out once in a while.  
'Miyako, where are you when I need you?' he thought to himself. He then turned his   
attention back to the phone and spoke aloud. "All right, Tai. I'll meet you guys at the café   
at 7:30, alright?"   
"Sure thing! We'll see you then, Izzy!" Tai then hung up the phone, leaving Izzy to   
wonder why sometimes people couldn't just leave him alone. Sure, it was nice to go have   
fun with his friends sometimes, but other times he just wanted to be by himself. He   
looked over at his clock; 5:01.  
"Sigh. Well, I better see if I can get any more of this done before I have to head   
out," he said to himself, and then continued on with his work.  
  
  
"See Izzy, this isn't so bad, is it?" Yamato asked him. They were sitting in their usual   
booth at the café, and pigging out and telling jokes and other such things.  
"I suppose it's not so bad," he conceded. "However, I'd really like to be working on   
my computer program."  
"Oh, come on, Izzy!" Taichi argued with him. "You spend way too much time on that   
thing! You need to get out more! You need a social life!"  
"I'll have you know, Tai, that-" Izzy didn't get to finish his thought, because Taichi   
interrupted him.  
"Which is why," the soccer player said in an increased volume to snap Izzy's attention   
back to him. Once he got it, he calmed down again. "Which is why Yamato and I have   
arranged a little blind date for you." A large, sneaky grin spread across his face. Yamato   
smirked a little.  
"You WHAT!?" Izzy jumped up from the table. He was furious! He couldn't believe   
they would do this to him! Without even asking!  
"Calm down Izzy," Yamato said, "It's for your own good."  
"I can't believe you guys!" Izzy continued his tirade. "What made you think you had   
the right to do this!?" they just chuckled a bit. After taking a minute to regain his   
composure, Izzy sat back down. "I just won't go," he said simply.  
"I don't think you'd do that," Tai countered coolly. "You may be a stoic sometimes,   
but you're not a jerk. You wouldn't stand a girl up."  
Izzy clenched his fist and frowned. They had him there. He would never do that to   
someone, especially someone whom he didn't even know, and who was probably just as   
uneasy about the whole thing as he was.  
Seeing that they had won the battle, Taichi and Yamato leaned back against the   
cushioned bench of the booth.  
"When is this blind date?" Izzy asked in a defeated manner.  
"Tomorrow evening at seven." Taichi informed him. "Around the corner at that   
Chinese restaurant. . .I forget the name."  
"Yeah, I know the place," Izzy grumbled. "Anything at all you can tell me about the   
girl?"  
"No can do, buddy," Taichi said. "The girls picked her. We're held to a vow of   
silence."  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! You can't make me do this!" Miyako was furious with the   
people she had assumed were her friends. She hadn't even been back for a day and this   
was happening already! "I have to call Izzy and tell him to make you come to your   
senses!"  
"Don't bother," Mimi said. "Yamato told me that he and Taichi are taking Izzy out to   
have some fun today. You know, to experience some actual human contact?"  
"Come on, Miyako," Sora tried to comfort her, "You need to get out more, anyway."  
"But a blind date!?" Actually, she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. She hadn't had   
a boyfriend since she and Ken had broken up six months ago, and it would be nice to go   
on a date. The only thing was, she got shy around boys. They all knew that, so why were   
they doing this to her? Plus, what if the guy turned out to be a total creep? She made sure   
right then and there that she packed a can of pepper spray in her purse.  
"Don't worry, Miyako," Hikari said. "The guys are setting up your date, and you   
know they won't give you a jerk or anything."  
"I guess you've got a point," Miyako said, "But I'm still worried about it."   
"Don't be," Mimi encouraged her. "What've you got to be worried about? Just show   
up and be your charming self."  
"Thanks, Mimi," Miyako said.  
"Don't mention it. So, what do you say we start setting you up to knock Mr. Mystery's   
socks off?" The girls then excitedly started discussing how to handle the next day's   
events. What she would wear, what she would say, do, all of it was fully planned out. The   
only problem was, Miyako still had mixed feelings about the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy decided to work a little on his program that night before he went to bed. He was   
still in a bit of a bad mood. How could they do this to him? They who were supposed to   
be his best friends? If this was any indication, he needed less of a social life.  
He wished Miyako were around so he could talk to her about this. He knew she was   
the only person who could make him feel better. But alas, she hadn't even told him when   
she was coming home! For all he knew, it could be the end of the summer before he got a   
chance to tell her about this! And by then, word would've gotten around far and wide that   
he'd made an idiot of himself.  
A look at the clock told him it was after midnight. He figured he'd better get some   
sleep. He sighed as he switched off his computer and got ready for bed. Trying his best to   
prepare himself for the humiliation that was to come, he pulled the covers over himself   
and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Izzy was awakened by the sound of a ringing phone. As he rolled out of bed to pick it   
up, he saw that the clock read 11:21.   
'Oh no!' he screamed in his head. 'I must've forgotten to set my alarm!' He shook his   
head in disgust at his own carelessness as he went over and picked up the phone. His   
mood brightened a little however, when he heard the voice on the other line.  
"Izzy? I'm back!"  
"Miyako? Boy, am I ever glad to hear you!"  
"Really? Me?" she sounded amused. "What for?"  
"Oh, nothing really. I just need someone to talk to for a change who understands me."  
"Tell me about it," she replied with an exasperated tone. "You wouldn't believe what   
those girls did to me the other day! And they're supposed to be my friends!"  
Izzy decided right then not to bore her with his problems, it was evident that she had   
some of her own. He decided to try and lighten the mood a little.  
"Yesterday?" he asked in an accusatory tone, as if to say, "Why didn't you call me   
when you got in?"  
"Yeah," she answered back. "I would've called you, but Mimi said you were out with   
the guys."  
It was Izzy's turn to sound annoyed. "Oh, don't remind me," he said. Miyako giggled   
a little.  
"You too, huh?"  
"Yep. I guess you're the only one who gets me at all, Miyako." This caused her to   
giggle again. Then she paused for a second before speaking again.  
"Hey Izzy, I'm really sorry, but I just looked at my watch and realized I have to go.   
I've got plans tonight and I've got to get ready."  
"Oh? What are you doing?"   
"I'm not sure. When I got back yesterday the girls had everything planned out already.   
I'll let you know how it went when I see you tomorrow. I just called to say hi and to let   
you know I was back."  
"I'm glad you did," he replied. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Okay." He heard the click from the other side, and knew she had hung up. He smiled   
to himself. He was glad she was back. Finally he would have a real friend to talk to and   
complain to about his other friends. He had barely put the phone down when it rang   
again.  
He sighed. "What's going on this morning?" he griped to no one in particular. He   
reluctantly picked up the phone, hoping that it was Miyako again and that she had   
something she had forgotten to tell him. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Izzy!" No such luck, it was Tai.  
"Hi, Tai," Izzy greeted, trying his best to sound at least semi-cheerful. "What are you   
up to today?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Tell me, are you ready for your big blind date tonight?" He   
laughed.  
"Thank you so much for reminding me, Tai," Izzy retorted, this time making no   
attempt to hide his frustration. "Are you sure there's nothing you can tell me about this   
girl?"  
"Nothing except that I guarantee you'll like her," Tai said. Izzy wasn't convinced. A   
guarantee from Tai didn't mean very much in his book. Although he was slightly relieved   
in knowing that she would at the very least be least be attractive.  
"You say the girls picked her?" Izzy asked.   
"Yep," Tai answered. Another plus. If the girls picked her, then she would most likely   
be nice. "To tell you the truth," Tai continued, "It was kinda their whole idea to begin   
with. We just decided to help out a little."  
"Why?"  
"It's just like we told you yesterday, man. You need to get out more. You know, a   
social life. You spend all day inside on that computer. You need to have some fun!"  
Izzy decides not to bring up the fact that he did, in fact, enjoy his work, and moved   
along.  
"How long have they been planning this?" he asked.  
"About a week or so," Tai told him. Izzy blinked. A week? That meant the girl was   
probably someone he had at least met before, but that didn't narrow it down quite   
enough. It also meant that Miyako wasn't involved in it, since she had been away. He   
was a tad surprised at that. Miyako always did tease him about getting a social life, but he   
would always turn it right back on her. Miyako always seemed to be more interested in   
other people's social lives than her own. There was also a part of him that wasn't   
surprised. She knew how he felt about this sort of thing, and while she loved to play little   
jokes on him, she would probably consider this one to be cruel. This was something she   
would do, but not to him.  
"So are you gonna go through with it?" Tai asked him, jolting him out of his   
quandary.  
"I guess I have to," he conceded. "It would be mean of me not to. But Tai?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I don't want you guys to ever do anything like this again, okay?" His tone was very   
forceful.  
"We won't, I promise."  
"Good. I'd better go now, I'll see you later Tai."   
"Okay, see ya!" Once again the click from the other side signified that the   
conversation was over.  
  
The rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly, and it felt as if it would never end. At   
one point, Yamato called, and his purpose was about the same as Taichi's had been. He   
wanted to know if Izzy was really going to go through with it, and also of course bug him   
about it. When the clock finally struck six thirty, Izzy set out. The walk to the restaurant   
was a slow one, but somehow he seemed to be there right away. He stood outside for a   
minute, gathering his courage.  
'Come on Izumi, you can do this!' he gulped one final time and headed up the stairs   
and through the door. He then began to look around for his date. Yamato had said that   
she would be sitting at a table near the back, with a single orange rose (courtesy of Sora)   
on her table. He casually scanned the room, looking for this distinctive sign. After a   
minute or so, his eyes finally came to rest upon the flower he was searching for. He   
turned his gaze to the girl sitting there, and his eyes nearly flew out of his head! Sitting   
there, wearing a tight fitting, short-sleeved, low-cut T-shirt and a denim skirt that came to   
just above her knees, was none other than his violet-haired friend Miyako!  
It took him a minute to regain control of himself. Of all the girls in the world, he never   
expected them to set him up with her! As he took another look at her, he caught himself,   
well, really taking a look at her. Her hair was worn down as it always was, with just a   
little bit of it covering the sides of her face. The shirt she was wearing fit her figure   
perfectly, and he had to force himself to not look where he wasn't supposed to. He had   
never seen her like this before! She was breathtaking! Even. . .(he scolded himself, for he   
had never used this word in this context before, especially to describe one of his friends)   
. . .hot!  
Realizing that she had not yet noticed him, he slowly made his way over to her table.   
He circled around so that he could come up behind her, then he reached over her   
shoulder, picked up the rose, and placed it in her hair as he was instructed to do. She   
turned around slowly to greet him.  
"Hi, how are you-Izzy!?" Her yell was loud enough to grab the attention of some   
nearby customers, but Izzy waved them off. He smiled back at her, clearly finding the   
situation amusing.  
"I appear to be your date for the evening," he said with a trace of humor in his voice.  
"So I see," she replied, a smile growing on her face as well. "You look great!"  
For the first time that evening, Izzy noticed what he himself was wearing. Nothing   
special, just a tan T-shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt over it, a pair of beige khaki pants.   
For him, this was the equivalent of dressing up, and Miyako knew this.  
"So do you," he finally responded. She did, too. He couldn't take his eyes off of her!   
He made sure they didn't wander, though. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it   
was that he was a gentleman. He wished she would've made it easier for him and worn a   
different shirt.  
"So I take it you didn't know about this?" he asked as he sat down.  
She shook her head. "I was just as clueless as you."  
"Well at least now I can relax," he said. "I was worried that it would be somebody I'd   
never even seen before."  
Miyako laughed. "That's what a blind date usually is!" Then it hit them. Actually, it   
was more like it smacked them across the face. Simultaneously, they looked at each other   
as they realized what was going on.  
"Those guys are trying to set us up, aren't they?" Izzy asked the obvious question.  
Miyako grinned a wicked grin. "Let's not disappoint them."  
Izzy suddenly became worried. "What are you planning?"  
"You'll see. C'mon, lets get out of this restaurant."  
"But we haven't even eaten yet!" Izzy protested, but eventually Miyako won out and   
dragged him out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Izzy demanded as Miyako pulled him down the street.  
"Just be patient." She laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. As she promised, they   
soon arrived at their destination: the park. Miyako took him up onto a big hill where they   
could see the whole park, and the beautiful horizon.  
"You still haven't told me what this is all about," Izzy pointed out as they sat down   
next to each other on the grass.   
"It's simple," she stated. "They tried so hard to fix us up, that we're going to make it   
look like their plan worked, only too well!"   
"I'm not following you."  
"Izzy! Think for a minute! If we meet them tomorrow and we act like nothing   
happened, they'll think we're trying to cover up some new relationship. But if we meet   
them tomorrow and we're all over each other, they won't know what to do!"  
"Ah, now I get it!" Izzy said. "So what are we gonna do?"  
"Well, that's what we're here for. We need to plan this out. Are you sure you're all   
right with this? We won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"To tell you the truth, I was just going to say the same thing to you. If it were anyone   
else, I'd say forget it, but I think I could do this with you."  
Miyako beamed at this statement, and then they began their plans. As they plotted,   
Izzy began to notice more and more just how beautiful she looked. Tai had asked him   
before, and he had said that Miyako was the one out of all the girls that he would most   
consider dating. Of course, Tai wouldn't accept a nothing, and he was pretty much forced   
to choose. He was just now realizing why he had said her name. The evening light shone   
off of her perfect skin, and he just about lost it. He looked up and saw that the sun was   
setting, casting a wondrous array of pinks and oranges across the sky. He called her   
attention to this, and they stopped to watch. As they sat there on the grass, she scooted   
closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He absent-mindedly draped his arm   
around her. After a period of silence, he heard her soft voice addressing him.  
"Izzy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I just want you to know, I was really excited when I found out you were my date. I   
always have kinda liked you, and tonight was really special for me."  
Izzy was left speechless. She liked him! All his acquired knowledge and common   
sense told him not to do what he was about to do, but he did it anyway.  
"I like you too, Miyako. You're one of the only girls I know that I can really talk to.   
You're fun to be with, and on top of that, you're very pretty." They moved apart just a   
little so they could face each other. The smile on Miyako's face could've lit up the park.  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked.   
Izzy simply nodded. "Every word."  
Slowly they began inching toward each other, and they might've continued to do so   
for quite some time, but Izzy took the initiative. He moved in and kissed her. It was a   
sweet, tender kiss, but it was a strong one. There was not a trace of hesitation in his   
actions. Miyako was startled by this, but soon embraced the feeling and kissed back.   
They kept it going for a while, intensifying it ever so slowly, until Izzy cracked open one   
eye and caught a glimpse of the orange rose that was still in her hair. He stopped the   
kissing, much to Miyako's disappointment.  
"I recognize this now," he said as he pulled the flower from her hair. "Sora told me   
about it once. It's a rare garnet rose. Its pollen is a powerful aphrodisiac."  
"So it appears they had a back up plan," Miyako giggled.  
"Looks that way. You know, I hear the smell these things give off is really good."   
The way in which he said that last part had a bit of a suggestive tone to it. Miyako knew   
exactly what he was getting at. He held the flower out in front of him, and they both   
leaned down so their foreheads were touching and their noses were just above the rose's   
petals. Together, they both inhaled deeply. Then they looked back up at each other, and   
their eyes seemed to sparkle.   
Right there, right then, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes upon in   
his entire life. He knew it was partially the rose, but at the same time he also knew that   
flowers only grow where there's a seed. He wanted to hold her and kiss her so much. He   
got what he wanted because at that moment she threw her arms around his neck and   
began kissing him wildly. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back with a   
kind of fervor he never knew he had. He fell on his back onto the grass, and she landed   
on top of him. They were all over each other, just as she had talked about earlier. After an   
indeterminate amount of time, they separated due to near exhaustion. It was really dark   
out now, but Izzy didn't care. Judging by the look on Miyako's face, he guessed that she   
didn't, either.  
"So what are we going to do when we see the others tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Well," she cracked a sly grin, "We can stick to the plan, only I don't think we need to   
script it out now. Whaddya say we just wing it?" he laughed at this, and then paused   
again to take in how beautiful she was. The over stimulating effects of the rose had worn   
off, so what he was feeling right now was pure. He gently brought his hand up to her face   
to brush away her hair. She smiled wetly, and they kissed again. This one was the best of   
the night. Sitting on their knees on the grassy hill, with their hands tenderly holding each   
other's faces, they became one.   
Izzy breathed in her sweet scent. The garnet rose had nothing on her. As his fingers   
played with her silky, violet hair, and his lips softly caressed hers, he could feel himself   
sinking into a state of absolute bliss. He would have to thank Yamato and Taichi one day.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
And there you have it! Is that not the greatest thing you've ever read? If not, just tell me it   
is, okay? Actually, I really want to hear your true opinions on it, as I will use them to   
decide whether or not to continue this little gimmick of mine. Reviews will be   
appreciated, flames will be laughed at, and anything else will be stared at for many minutes  
while I try to figure out what it is you're trying to say. Then they too, will be laughed at.   
  
  
  
  
  
Previews of coming attractions from Illjwamh:  
  
Puckmon's Revenge-   
The sequel to the bizarre and ridiculous F.U.B.A.R. This one will   
be even weirder than the original.  
  
August 9th-   
Not the title, but next month's anniversary story. I already know what it's   
going to be about. It's a Taiora.  
  
World's Strongest Human-   
A little (well, big) DBZ fic I've been working on. If any of   
you are fans of that, you may want to check it out. As you might be able to tell from the   
title, it stars our bald little buddy Krillin.   
  
Plus many more!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
